


У тебя капает

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Pairing, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, OOC, PWP, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Эх, Энни, вот ты говорила Джой, чтобы она держалась подальше от Туза Меррилла, а сама что?..
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Annie Wilkes
Kudos: 1





	У тебя капает

— Мой преданный друг покинул свой дом.  
Но где он сейчас в этот час?  
С ушами торчком и длинным хвостом,  
Ну где же ты, где ты сейчас?[1]

Энни пропела эту незамысловатую детскую песенку о потерянной собачке семь раз, прежде чем Джой нервно выкрикнула: «Мама!»

— Прости, маленькая, — покорно ответила Энни и примолкла, но минут через десять запела вновь.

Она не могла не петь, ведь один пёс давеча очень ей помог. К сожалению, её знание песен о лучших друзьях людей было ограничено этой песней и элвисовской версией «Гончего пса»[2], но у Элвиса всё было чересчур: слишком задорная рок-н-ролльная мелодия слишком нахально ложилась на слишком мрачный текст.

— Мама! — воскликнула Джой. — Откуда у тебя синяк на лице? И куда мы едем?

— В Страну Смеха, маленькая, — улыбнулась Энни, проигнорировав первый вопрос. Она пошевелила бёдрами и поморщилась от боли.

Округ Касл остался позади. Они ехали в Канаду.

***

Говорят, подслушивать плохо. Энн Ингаллс так не считала. В про́клятом мире, где, стоит только зазеваться, тебя тут же начнут использовать всякие прохиндеи, подслушивать нужно. И подглядывать, и мгновенно просчитывать варианты, и уметь защищаться.

Вот что было бы, если бы она не подслушала беседу дочери с той странной нагловатой соседкой с пацанской стрижкой? Прохиндей с подлым лицом Туз Меррилл мог причинить вред Джой!

«Я случайно увидела, как Туз разливает бензин по бутылкам и заряжает пистолет, а сегодня он поймал меня на заправке и угрожал, что прибьёт, если узнает, что я расскажу об этом полиции», — горячо шептала Джой Ченс на заднем дворе домика номер двадцать.

Энн сразу поняла, что имеет в виду Джой: зажигательные смеси, которыми Туз забросал дом доктора Эйч в Салемс-Лоте в то же время, когда сама Энн забралась туда, чтобы украсть мастер-ключ от склада препаратов.

Было решено не откладывать дело в долгий ящик.

Пикап Туза стоял у домика номер двадцать один. Из приоткрытого окна гремела музыка и доносился заливистый собачий лай. В кармане кофты Энни лежал нож для чистки фруктов — на всякий случай.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Меррилл, — произнесла Энн, когда Джон открыл ей дверь. — Можно войти?

— Только собаку запру, — кивнул Туз.

Рычащий Бобби скакал по тесному загону, перевернул миску для воды. Бобби не любил незнакомцев, так уж его приучили. Туз прикрутил громкость на маршалловском динамике до упора, и «Grateful Dead» захлебнулись на строчке «Берта, не смей больше сюда приходить»[3].

«А я не Берта», — зло подумала Энни и сжала в кармане рукоятку ножа.

— Надо что? Вообще-то я ужинаю.

На низком столике стояли тарелка с неаппетитными кусочками мяса в тёмно-коричневой подливе, подёрнутой мутной плёнкой жира, и стакан с пивом. Туз уселся на узкий диванчик, взял тарелку и принялся демонстративно есть. Энни нахмурилась от отвращения, но взгляд перевести было некуда. Позади бесновался пёс, а вокруг был бардак: картонные коробки, забитые всевозможным барахлом, валяющаяся на полу одежда, у телевизора невыносимо несло бензином от грязной канистры — замок из дерьма, а не жилище. Хозяин был под стать дому. Мрачный, с неровно загорелым на переменчивом мэнском солнце лицом и выцветшими бровями, до того незаметными, что казалось, что и нет их вовсе, одетый — как деревенщина — в клетчатую рубаху с длинными рукавами и джинсы.

Негодяй он и есть негодяй.

— Я пришла поговорить о моей дочери!

— Дочери, — бесстрастно повторил Туз. Перед его рубашки был забрызган подливой.

— Вы ей угрожали! Как вы посмели ей угрожать? Она ещё ребёнок! Она хорошая девочка! Вы всерьёз говорили, что убьёте её? — с каждой новой фразой голос Энн становился всё громче и вскоре сорвался на визг.

Джона, казалось, её гнев забавлял. Он споро расправился с мясом, пока мисс Ингаллс вопила о полиции и детской неприкосновенности, и, глотнув пива, закурил сигарету, чем окончательно вывел из себя впавшую в раж Энн.

— Я не позволю такому таракану, как вы, приближаться к моей дочери! Я знаю, что о вас болтают в этом поганом городишке! Тут пропадают дети и постоянно происходят убийства, и вы в этом точно замешаны!

Нож для чистки фруктов был таким маленьким в сравнении с мощной фигурой Туза, но Энни Уилкс с подросткового возраста умела управлять колюще-режущими предметами и прекрасно знала человеческую анатомию.

Вот только она не догадывалась, насколько искусно Джон Меррилл умел бить женщин.

***

Энни очнулась на диване, придавленная чужим крепким телом. Туз пошевелился, и её промежность пронзила тягучая боль вдобавок к тупому нытью в правой части головы. От приоткрытого окна зябко дуло, по побежавшим по рукам мурашкам Энни поняла, что, перед тем, как начать насиловать, он снял с неё всю одежду.

Она хотела было закричать, но передумала, потому что вернувшаяся из города Джой могла услышать крики и прибежать, и всё могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже, чем просто изнасилование.

— Только попробуй пикнуть, — предупредил Джон. Уха Энни коснулся нагретый жарким мужским дыханием металл. Он держал нож для чистки фруктов у её горла.

— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня…

— Скажи ещё, что, если я тебя отпущу, ты никогда никому об этом не расскажешь, — он хрипло рассмеялся. — Ненавижу баб.

Его глаза остекленели от возбуждения. Он пыхтел в лицо Энн мерзкой смесью дурно приготовленного мяса, пива и сигарет. Весь провонял табаком — и волосы, и одежда. Даже пот на его шее вонял «Кэмелом», верно он потел жидким никотином[4].

Энни не хотела, чтобы мерзавец заметил её слёзы, но они катились из глаз сплошным потоком, заливая подбородок и уши. Щёки горели от пощёчин и солёной воды. Туз упивался её страданиями. Его движения стали совсем беспорядочными, он навалился на её тело и, конвульсивно замотавшись, начал кончать. Энни задыхалась, жадно хватала ртом воздух. Всё её худое бессильное тело мучительно дёргало, словно оно превратилось в огромный гнилой зуб: резало в виске, скуле — Туз вмазал ей во второй раз, когда она уже отключилась, по той причине, что ненавидел баб, — в рёбрах и груди, в которые вжимались его мосластые твёрдые локти и грубые шершавые пальцы, кололо в натёртых его заношенной рубашкой сосках и практически расплющенных по жёсткому дивану лопатках; доходя до низа живота, боль становилась ярче, будто запалённый в беспросветной темноте фейерверк, обжигая всё женское истерзанное естество.

— Убирайся отсюда, — рявкнул Туз и сполз с неё. Его обмякший после оргазма член уныло болтался в светло-кучерявых, с проседью, зарослях на лобке. С головки члена свисала белёсая, с розоватыми прожилками ниточка спермы. — Вставай немедленно.

Он скинул со столика её одежду. Кое-как Энни стекла с дивана, неловко стукнувшись коленями о пол, и замерла в неудобной позе на пару-тройку мгновений, пережидая, пока утихнет очередной взрыв боли. Слёзы высохли, оставив после себя лишь отупение и желание выть. Туз стоял рядом, вертел в руках её нож.

— У тебя капает, — внезапно сказал Джон, расплывшись в гнусной ухмылке.

Энни опустила взгляд и осознала, что из неё на зашарканную плитку капает его подкрашенная кровью сперма. Она схватила свои трусики и быстро натянула их, а сперму вытерла лифчиком и спрятала тот в карман кофты.

Гнев затмил разум, и, когда Туз Меррилл опрометчиво повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы приласкать Бобби, Энни Уилкс, чью настоящую сущность никогда не смогла бы скрыть личина скромной медсестры из Висконсина Энн Ингаллс, опустила ему на затылок стоявшую на полке статуэтку находящегося на изготовке пса. Красивую дорогую статуэтку, из чёрного оникса, в фут высотой, а уж тяжёлую… Но эта тяжесть была приятна ладони Энни.

***

«Голос Касл-Рока», 15 сентября 2019-го года (первая полоса): _«Пропал без вести Джон Меррилл»._

«Предположительно 14-го сентября 2019-го в Касл-Роке пропал предприниматель Джон Меррилл. По словам его брата Криса Меррилла, они должны были встретиться в Чемберлене, чтобы осмотреть выставленное на продажу здание бывшей прядильно-ниточной фабрики, но Джон на встречу так и не приехал. В последний раз Джона Меррилла видели у магазина “Империя изобилия” 13-го сентября. Он был одет в джинсы, тёмную рубашку и тёмно-синюю куртку. Если вы располагаете какой-либо информацией, позвоните в департамент полиции Касл-Рока по телефону (207) 409-1044».

***

Воскресный выпуск газеты «Голос Касл-Рока», 19 сентября 2019-го года (первая полоса): _«В озере Касл найден труп Джона Меррилла!»_

«18-го сентября этого года трое жителей “Старгейзера” Тимоти Эмберсон, Вера Донован и Джорджия Лашанс во время лодочной прогулки по Касл-Лейк обнаружили труп предпринимателя Джона Меррилла, племянника Реджинальда Меррилла. По предварительному заключению, Джон скончался от удара в затылок…»

***

Антикварную статуэтку собаки, которую Энн вместе с телом выбросила в озеро Касл, разумеется, никто не нашёл. Касл-Рок спокойно пережил убийство Туза и последующую за ним смерть Попа Меррилла. Энни в Квебеке пристрастилась к творчеству писателя Пола Шелдона… Впрочем, это совсем другая история.

* * *

[1] Детская песенка «Мой преданный друг» в переводе В. Сташкевича.

[2] Кавер Элвиса на песню «Hound Dog», впервые исполненную Уилли Мэй Торнтон в 1952-м году.

[3] Строчка из песни «Bertha».

[4] У Паланика в «Удушье» метафорически «потела жидким никотином» одна из любовниц Виктора; честно украдено у Чака ввиду собственной скудной фантазии.


End file.
